parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinkerbella
Tinkerbella is a parody of the Walt Disney Classic Cinderella. CAST: Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell films) as Cinderella Terence (Tinker Bell films) as Prince Charming (Cinderella) Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Jaq Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Gus Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mary Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Bridget (An American Tail), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Jenny McBride (Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Miss Bianca (Rescuers) as Other Female Mice Top Connors (Legend of the Titanic), Ronnie (Legend of the Titanic), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Timothy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Male Mice Fairy Mary (Tinker Bell films) as The Fairy Godmother Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) as Lady Tremaine Rosetta (Tinker Bell films) as Anastasia Vidia (Tinker Bell films) as Drizella Figaro (Pinocchio) as Lucifer Pluto (Mickey Mouse) as Bruno Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Major Fairy Gary (Tinker Bell films) as King Oscar Proud (The Proud Family) as The Grand Duke Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) as Footman Pecos Bill (Melody Time) as Bruno as Footman Birds as Themselves Horses as Themselves CHAPTERS: '''Tinkerbella Part 1- Main Titles/'Once Upon A Time" Tinkerbella Part 2- "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" Tinkerbella Part 3- 'New Mouse in the House'/Figaro Tinkerbella Part 4- Figaro Picks on Pluto/Breakfast Time!/Getting Figaro Out of the Way Tinkerbella Part 5- Figaro Tries to Get Fievel Tinkerbella Part 6- Tinkerbell and Charlotte Pickles' Conversation Tinkerbella Part 7- At the Castle/Fairy Gary's Problems Tinkerbella Part 8- "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King Tinkerbella Part 9- "The Work Song" Tinkerbella Part 10- Stealing!/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) Tinkerbella Part 11- Tinkerbell's Surprise/'You Little Thief!' Tinkerbella Part 12- Fairy Godmother Mary/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" Tinkerbella Part 13- At the Ball/"So This is Love"/Late at Midnight Tinkerbella Part 14- Fairy Gary and Oscar Proud's Conversation Tinkerbella Part 15- Charlotte's Important News/Charlotte Locks Tinkerbell in Her Room Tinkerbella Part 16- Tony and Fievel Get the Key Tinkerbella Part 17- Figaro Attacks Tinkerbella Part 18- Tinkerbell Tries on the Slipper/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Final) Tinkerbella Part 19- End Credits '''MOVIE: '''Cinderella (1950) '''MOVIES/TV SHOWS Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Secret of the Wings The Pirate Fairy Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Never Beast An American Tail An American Tail: Fievel Goes West An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Fievel's American Tails The Secret of NIMH The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue The Rescuers The Rescuers Down Under Legend of the Titanic Tentacolino Dumbo Tom and Jerry cartoons Rugrats The Rugrats Movie Rugrats In Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild Pinocchio Mickey Mouse cartoons House of Mouse The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad The Proud Family The Proud Family Movie Peter Pan Peter Pan Return to Never Land Pecos Bill VOICES: Ilene Woods Mike Douglas William Phipps Jimmy MacDonald Verna Felton Eleanor Audley Lucille Bliss Rhoda Williams June Foray Luis van Rooten Don Barclay Mae Whitman Jesse McCartney Pat Musick Phillip Glasser Thomas Dekker Amy Green Cathy Cavadini Lacey Chabert Elaine Bilstad Cathianne Blore Elizabeth Hartman Shannen Doherty Jodi Hicks Hynden Walch Eva Gabor Sean Patrick Lovett Anna Mazzotti Edward Brophy Ralph Macchio Phillip van Dyke Wil Wheaton Jane Horrocks Tress MacNeille Kristen Chenoweth Pamela Adlon Clarence Nash Frank Welker Pinto Colvig Bill Farmer J. Pat O'Malley Jeff Bennett Tommy Davidson Bill Thompson Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Cartoonfan009 Films